The Secret
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Cho Chang has never known who her father was but when she finds out she wished she had never know.
1. Default Chapter

*Flashback*  
  
Sirius followed Ilya to her house, from the club, feeling regret building up in his chest.  
  
Ilya looked beautiful in the moonlight, her dark brown hair shining and her bright brown eyes seemed permanently attached to his face and were filled with trust and promise.  
  
She looked like an exotic goddess dressed in a dragon Hyde mini dress and matching sandals. Her shoulders were bare and Sirius could see the Goosebumps flowing down her arms and on to her hands one of witch was clasped in his.  
  
He'd only made the bet to show he was as good with the ladies as James and Remus, but now it was going too far.  
  
He loved Ilya and didn't want to hurt her.  
  
He just had to try and make her understand before things got too far.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Sirius looked at Ilya who was asleep at his side, and the regret grew in his chest.  
  
It had gone to far but he just didn't want to face the reality of what had just happened.  
  
Sirius slipped out the bed and grabbed his clothes together, before running out the room to get dressed.  
  
His heart was pounding hard in his chest but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't see her again and he would stick to it even if it killed him  
  
Then he left the house and swore never to tell anyone what had happened. He didn't feel good about it at all.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Fifteen years later....  
  
Cho rushed through the house to get to her room.  
  
Her mother wasn't home yet though the note on the fridge said there was something important she needed to know.  
  
Cho walked into her room, pulling her school trunk behind her.  
  
She pulled the trunk to the bottom of her bed and then sat on her bed looking at the picture of her and her mother when she was at a party five years ago.  
  
The people in the picture were dancing to unheard music all with happy smiles and special clothes. Cho heard the doors down stairs open and got up from her bed  
  
She heard footsteps and walked down the stairs to find her mother pulling a wade of papers out her briefcase.  
  
Since Ilya was an unspeakable she often had a lot to do.  
  
Ilya Chang had long brown hair and brown eyes which Cho had inherited from her. She was only thirty but already she had lot going for her in the world even if she was a single mother.  
  
She was very fit and slim and at the moment dressed in a pinstriped suit and matching robes.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me mum?" asked Cho walking cautiously into the room, in case Ilya snapped.  
  
Ilya stopped what she was doing at the sound of her daughters voice and fought the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mum?" asked Cho.  
  
"Yes Cho. I have something important to tell you." whispered Ilya turning to her daughter.  
  
Ilya lead her daughter to the dining table and Cho could tell it must be serious since they never used the dining table except in important matters. 


	2. The Shock

The two sat down opposite each other.  
  
"Cho I've never told you about who your father is. I thought at the time, I was protecting you but now I realise it was wrong of me," explained Ilya.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Cho resting her hands on the table in front of her.  
  
"When I was sixteen I was in love with the most handsome guy ever. He seemed to like me too. Then we slept together and when I woke up the next day he was gone. I never heard from him again," said Ilya.  
  
"What a wuss!" exclaimed Cho.  
  
"Now don't be so hard on him. I bet he had a perfectly good explanation." assured Ilya.  
  
"How can you protect him? After how he used you," yelled Cho getting to her feet.  
  
"Calm down Cho!" said ilya, "I didn't expect you to be happy about this but the least you do is let me tell you who he is."  
  
Cho shook her head in silent disbelief as she ran up to her room.  
  
Ilya sighed and summoned the telephone with a charm.  
  
She dialled a number and waited til it was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" asked the voice.  
  
"Remus its Ilya. Could we talk?" asked Ilya.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Remus.  
  
Ilya heard cho's bedroom door bang above her and cringed.  
  
"Can't we just meet up sometime tomorrow? It's important," asked Ilya," how about I see you at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?"  
  
"See you then," said Remus.  
  
Ilya hung up and walked up to cho's room.  
  
She banged on the door and walked in to see Cho laid on her bed crying into her pillow.  
  
"Cho baby its OK," whispered Ilya approaching her.  
  
"Just go away mum," sobbed Cho looking at her mother through a curtain of ebony hair.  
  
"Cho listen. You have to know who your father is," whined Ilya.  
  
Cho sat up and looked up at her mother with blood shot eyes and pieces of her hair stuck to her tear streaked cheeks.  
  
Ilya wiped away the pieces of hair and put them behind her ears.  
  
"Cho. his name is Sirius Black." said Ilya.  
  
"Sirius Black? You mean as in Sirius Black the murderer?" asked Cho.  
  
"Yes but we haven't been in contact for years. He doesn't even know about you yet," said Ilya stroking her daughter's cheeks.  
  
"So I'm a bastard?" asked Cho.  
  
"In a way dear. But listen I want you to meet him. He'll love you," said Ilya.  
  
"But mum he's an escaped convict from Azcaban for Christs sake. He'll kill us!" exclaimed Cho.  
  
"No he won't I don't believe Sirius would kill anyone." assured Ilya.  
  
"I don't believe this I'm a bastard of an escaped con from Azcaban and you just expect him to welcome us with open arms?" exclaimed Cho 


	3. reasoning

"Come on Cho, I know he might be shocked but I doubt he'd hurt us." said Ilya.  
  
"Whatever mum. Now excuse me I have homework to do." snapped Cho.  
  
Ilya sighed and got up from her spot at the bottom of the bed.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," said Ilya before she left the room.  
  
Cho ignored her as she got up from the bed and opened her trunk.  
  
Ilya apparated to the leaky cauldron and picked up a takeaway before returning home.  
  
"Cho dinner's served." called Ilya up the stairs while putting the take away on plates.  
  
Ilya watched as the plates for Cho rose and floated up the stairway.  
  
Ilya sighed and took her plates in the lounge to watch TV.  
  
She sat on the sofa and picked up the remote.  
  
The TV turned on with a movie about a girl who found out her father was from prison.  
  
Ilya sighed as she turned the channel, maybe it was a big shock for Cho after all but at least she knew the truth.  
  
Cho sat on her bed and picked up the phone beside her bed.  
  
While she ate her dinner she dialled her boyfriend Gabriel's number.  
  
"Hello Gabriel here." came a cheery voice.  
  
"Just a sec." said Cho dialling in his sister Gabrielle's number.  
  
The twins' parents had divorced and they only saw each other at school.  
  
Gabriel Sydney lived in Wales with his father and stepmother while Gabrielle Bondi lived in Ireland with her mother and her mother's boyfriend.  
  
"Gabrielle here." came similar cheery voice.  
  
"You called Wanona yet?" asked Cho putting a spoonful of rice in her mouth.  
  
"Just a minute I'll patch her through," said Gabrielle.  
  
Wanona Gardener lived in Leeds in West Yorkshire up north. She was a muggle- born witch and she wasn't as confident as the other three, but she still managed to keep up with them.  
  
"Hi guys." said Wanona.  
  
"So what's up Cho?" asked Gabriel turning up some music really loud and walking in to his own bathroom so his father wouldn't catch him.  
  
"Yeah why do you sound so down?" asked Gabrielle sitting on her window seat looking out over the village.  
  
"Guys me and my mother have had another argument." sighed Cho eating her last spoon of rice.  
  
"About what?" asked Wanona pausing from doing her herbology homework.  
  
"Well she told me who my father is and well it's not who I expected." said Cho charming the plates back down the stairs  
  
"So who is he?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
Cho hesitated.  
  
"Come on it can't be that bad," said Gabriel sitting on the toilet cross- legged.  
  
"First mum slept with him when she was sixteen and he left her the next morning." said Cho.  
  
"What a jerk." said Wanona.  
  
"Yeah." said Gabrielle.  
  
"He hasn't spoken to her in fifteen years and doesn't even know I exist." said Cho puling out a potions book.  
  
"Ohmigod." gasped Wanona.  
  
"I think I know why," said Gabriel.  
  
"Well?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Some guys bet that he can sleep with a certain girl. It shows how popular they are with the ladies," said Gabriel.  
  
"That is so cheep. You don't see girls doing that," said Cho.  
  
"That's what your non-existent father did or the only explanation anyway," sighed Gabriel with a shrug.  
  
"So who is he?" asked Wanona.  
  
"Sirius Black." sighed Cho.  
  
"Black? Ohmigod." said the twins at the same time.  
  
"I know. Mum wants us to meet him and I'm not sure what to do." sighed Cho.  
  
"Well I would meet him," said Wanona.  
  
The other three fell silent.  
  
"I mean he maybe a murderer and everything but he's still your father," said Wanona.  
  
"I suppose your right," sighed Cho.  
  
"Why don't the four of us have a sleep over next week and discuss it?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"That sounds good," said Wanona.  
  
"Count me in," said Gabriel.  
  
"I'll ask my mum if it can be here. You guys go ask your parents I'll just a sec," said Cho.  
  
She put down the phone and went down stairs.  
  
Ilya was sat on the sofa eating ice cream while watching a movie.  
  
"Mum can Gabrielle, Gabriel and Wanona sleep over next week?" asked Cho.  
  
Ilya nodded with out hesitating.  
  
Cho walked back upstairs and picked up the phone from the bed.  
  
"I can come," said Gabriel and Gabrielle at the same time.  
  
"So can I," said Wanona.  
  
"Mum agreed. So it's all set for Wednesday next week," said Cho 


	4. Wednesday

Next Wednesday...  
  
Remus sat in the three broomsticks sipping a bottle of mead.  
  
He wondered why Ilya Chang had called him out of the blue since they hadn't spoken in fifteen years.  
  
The door opened and Remus shielded his eyes from the light.  
  
Ilya walked in dressed in a long black dragon Hyde skirt and matching boots with a red tube top.  
  
She spotted him and ordered a drink before sitting at his table.  
  
"Hi Remus." smiled Ilya.  
  
"Long time no see Ilya," said Remus.  
  
"Remus do you know where Sirius is?" asked Ilya casually.  
  
Remus spit out his mouthful of mead.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Remus wiping his lips.  
  
"Just curious." said Ilya coyly, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Come on Ilya. What is it?" asked Remus.  
  
Ilya sighed.  
  
"I don't know if Sirius told you about our 'night' together fifteen years ago but well...we slept together." said Ilya.  
  
"Ohmigod." whispered Remus.  
  
"He left the next morning and well I left Hogwarts the week after." sighed Ilya.  
  
"I always wondered why you left." frowned Remus.  
  
"I got...pregnant," whispered Ilya.  
  
"What?" hissed Remus.  
  
"And well Sirius never found out." said Ilya.  
  
"Sirius was a father?" asked a shocked Remus.  
  
"He still is." said Ilya.  
  
Cho burst into the pub and walked towards their table. "Mum are you done yet?" whined Cho.  
  
"Remus this is my daughter Cho." introduced Ilya.  
  
"Shit." hissed Remus.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" asked Cho.  
  
"Professor?" asked Ilya.  
  
"Yeah I was a defence against the dark arts teacher last year," explained Remus.  
  
"How do you know my mum?" asked Cho suspiciously.  
  
"He's a friend of mine Cho. Why don't you take some money and go buy some new dress robes?" asked Ilya handing Cho a velvet pouch filled with galleons.  
  
"Expensive ones?" asked Cho hesitating, suspiciously.  
  
"Sure." smiled Ilya.  
  
Cho took the pouch and ran out the pub.  
  
"You realise it will be all gone." said Remus.  
  
"Back to Sirius." said Ilya.  
  
"She sure does look like him." said Remus, "it's amazing."  
  
"Yeah if only he knew about her," said Ilya.  
  
"Well I could try and find him. I'll let you know." smiled Remus.  
  
"Thanks Remus. I owe you." smiled Ilya getting to her feet, "I'd better go and supervise Cho's decision."  
  
"Bye Ilya." said Remus as she walked out.  
  
Remus sighed, he had no idea where Sirius was and didn't even know where to look.  
  
He was definitely going to need some help  
  
Ilya walked into madam Malkains robes shop to see Cho buying three robes.  
  
"You ready to go home yet Cho?" asked Ilya.  
  
"Of course, just a minute." said Cho passing the cashier her money.  
  
"So what were you and mister Lupin talking about?" asked Cho taking the bag containing her three dress robes.  
  
"Oh we were just catching up. We haven't seen each other for a long time." explained Ilya as mother and daughter walked out the shop and back towards the leaky cauldron to floo home.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with my father would it?" asked Cho suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not honey don't be so paranoid." smiled Ilya.  
  
"You would tell if it was right mum?" asked Cho.  
  
"Of course Cho. Now come on we have to go home and set up for your sleep over." said Ilya as the two walked in and walked towards the fire place.  
  
Cho could tell her mum was avoiding the question but walked into the fireplace and flooed.  
  
Ilya apparated home and began to set up the sleeping bags for Cho and her friends on the sofa and floor in the lounge.  
  
Cho arrived in the fireplace and went up to her room with the bags in her hands.  
  
"I'm going to put some pizza in the oven. You four don't wake the neighbours and no parties. I have to go out but I'll be back around midnight so make sure you are asleep by ten." called Ilya charming three pizzas n the oven.  
  
"Will do." called Cho.  
  
"Good now I have to go. See you tomorrow morning bye." smiled Ilya grabbing together her briefcase and cloak before apparating to the ministry.  
  
Cho came downstairs and saw Gabriel, Gabrielle and Wanona stood in the lounge.  
  
"Hey guys." said Cho.  
  
Gabrielle and wanona set up their stuff next to their sleeping bags while Gabriel followed Cho into the kitchen.  
  
"You OK?" asked Gabriel hugging her.  
  
Cho looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Gabriel kissed her forehead and whispered ' love you.'  
  
"Love you too," murmured Cho.  
  
"Come on love birds! We've got a movie waiting," yelled Gabrielle from the lounge.  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes at his sister but let Cho go.  
  
Cho pulled the pizzas out the oven and put them on plates before going into the lounge and sitting in between Gabrielle and Wanona. 


	5. The reunion

Ilya sat in her office surrounded by paper work and sighed.  
  
She hated having to do night duty at the ministry especially with four fifteen year olds alone unsupervised in the house.  
  
Not that she didn't trust Gabriel and Cho but she was afraid she might make the same mistake she did.  
  
Ilya closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids as she hoped Remus found Sirius.  
  
She needed to talk to Sirius and tell him how she still felt about him.  
  
Ilya began to do some work imagining she might never see Sirius again.  
  
Remus stood in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix waiting as another three members arrived.  
  
They apparated in and Remus stood at the table.  
  
"Now listen up. We need to find Sirius. A source says they saw his transfigured form down in Cornwall. Tonks you and Molly go to Cornwall and check all of Scotland. Arthur you and Alastor go up north to Yorkshire and search everywhere including the moors. Arabella you'll come with me and we'll go to Ireland. Everyone meet back here on Friday morning," said Remus quickly.  
  
The members apparated immediately.  
  
Saturday night....  
  
Ilya walked into the three broomsticks and noticed Remus sat behind a potted plant that had suspiciously grown five feet since Ilya had been in there that morning.  
  
She approached Remus' table after getting a bottle of butter beer to help her relax after a stressful day at the ministry.  
  
Sirius hid behind the over grown potted plant looking around for an Auror or a Dementor some excuse for him to leave.  
  
"I saw Ilya yesterday." said Remus casually sipping a tankard of mead.  
  
Sirius hesitated from watching the door.  
  
"She told me about what happened between the two of you that night." said Remus.  
  
"That cow I told her not to say anything." cursed Sirius though he knew his friend could see straight through him.  
  
"Um Hm." said Remus not believing his friend's frustration.  
  
"So what did she have to say?" asked Sirius.  
  
"How about you firstly explain to me what you were thinking?" asked Remus.  
  
" I wanted to prove that I was as popular as you and Jamesy with women, but I really loved Ilya." Sighed Sirius.  
  
"And?" asked Remus.  
  
"But after we slept together well I felt really guilty and I wasn't proud of using her that way. So I left and never told you guys," explained Sirius.  
  
" But she was hurt and very confused as to why you left her the morning after." said Remus.  
  
"I just couldn't stay. I felt so guilty for using her I just had to leave. You have to believe me Remus. I'd never hurt her intentionally," explained Sirius.  
  
Remus looked at his old friend and saw in his eyes he was telling the truth.  
  
"I believe you Sirius. But well, Ilya has something to tell you and in a way I'm as shocked as you are. But on the other hand it was bound to happen." said Remus.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius.  
  
The door to the three broomsticks opened and Ilya walked towards their table with a bottle of butter beer in her hand  
  
"Why not ask her yourself?" asked Remus nodding his head in Ilya's direction.  
  
Sirius looked at Ilya and felt his heart nearly burst with guilt and regret.  
  
"I can't." whispered Sirius hiding behind the tree.  
  
"Too late here she comes." said Remus not sounding too concerned as he sipped his mead.  
  
Ilya walked over to the tree.  
  
"Hey Remus." smiled Ilya.  
  
"Hey Ilya I believe you know my friend Sirius." said Remus indicating Sirius who was hiding behind the overgrown tree.  
  
"Sirius?" asked Ilya.  
  
Sirius peeked through the branches.  
  
"Er hey Ilya. Long time no see," said Sirius coyly.  
  
"Where the hell?" asked Ilya looking at Remus.  
  
"Just looked around. He was awfully hard to find actually. What with being on the run from the Aurors and everything. Lucky I had help from the order." said Remus.  
  
"Oh Sirius I was wondering if I'd ever see you again. Anyway, I've something important to tell you," said Ilya.  
  
"Why don't the two of you talk and I'll go get some more drinks." said Remus vacating his seat.  
  
"Thanks Remus, I owe you." smiled Ilya.  
  
Remus smiled happily and walked over to the bar.  
  
"So what do you need to tell me?" asked Sirius.  
  
Ilya sat down and sighed.  
  
"You won't believe how long I've been waiting to catch you and tell you," said Ilya.  
  
Sirius took her hand and stroked it in comfort.  
  
"Just tell me Ilya," he whispered.  
  
Ilya looked at their hands touching and smiled.  
  
"Sirius remember our night together all the passion and love we shared. Well I don't know how to tell you this but well it went wrong," said Ilya.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Remember when I left a week later and I told you and the others it was because I was moving to America?" asked Ilya looking at the table.  
  
"Yeah I remember." said Sirius.  
  
"It was a lie Sirius," whispered Ilya looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I still don't understand," said Sirius.  
  
"I was pregnant Sirius." sad Ilya their gazes still locked.  
  
She could tell he was shocked.  
  
"No. You said you...no it can't be." said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius I want you to know her. She's grown up with out a father long enough and I think it's time she learnt who he is," said Ilya.  
  
"Ilya I'm on the run. I can't. Besides your an unspeakable you'd turn me in with out a glance." said Sirius.  
  
"I wouldn't Sirius. I still care about you," said Ilya.  
  
"What after all these years?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course. I don't blame you for leaving the next day and I don't believe you killed Peter." assured Ilya squeezing his hand.  
  
"All those years I was in Azcaban all I could think of was our night together and how I longed to hear your soft whispers in my ear." smiled Sirius looking at her.  
  
"You can Sirius. Stay with our daughter and me. We can catch up after all theses years. Just this time promise you won't leave me again." Whispered Ilya putting a piece of brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"All right. But I'm a bit nervous about meeting her what if she hates me?" asked Sirius.  
  
"She won't. Now you go with Remus and get some stuff. Remus will bring you to my house tonight after she's asleep." said Ilya.  
  
"I really appreciate this Ilya." smiled Sirius kissing her hand.  
  
"I know." said Ilya.  
  
Sirius got up and went to the bar where Remus was sat. Ilya sipped her drink and smiled to herself. 


	6. flirting, teens and bad news

Cho woke up that night and heard two voices talking and walked down the stairs and saw her mother talking to familiar man.  
  
"I'm so happy you let me move in Ilya." smiled the man.  
  
"it's OK Sirius.I'm just happy to see you again." smiled Ilya.  
  
"mum what's going on?" asked Cho.  
  
"oh Cho. I'm sorry if we woke you." said Ilya.  
  
"i was awake anyway." said Cho walking past the two and got a drink from the fridge.  
  
"Cho this is your father. Sirius this is our fifteen year old daughter Cho." said Ilya.  
  
"she is so grown up." whispered Sirius.  
  
"i guess this explains my black hair and sense of humour." said Cho looking Sirius up and down..  
  
"she even has my sarcasm." said Sirius.  
  
"it's strange how she looks like you.isn't it?" asked Ilya.  
  
"it is " said Sirius.  
  
"hello I'm standing right here." said Cho.  
  
"sorry." said Sirius.  
  
"anyway sorry to break up this happy reunion but i need to meet Gabriel and the others early tomorrow." said Cho sipping her drink.  
  
"good night Cho." said Ilya kissing her on the head.  
  
"night mum. Sirius." said Cho leaving her drink on the side and walking up to bed.  
  
"see i told you she doesn't like me." said Sirius.  
  
"she was just a bit surprised that's all." assured Ilya.  
  
"you sure?" asked Sirius.  
  
"of course, now get some sleep on the couch." said Ilya conjuring a blanket and cushion.  
  
"night Ilya. i owe you." whispered Sirius.  
  
"night Sirius we'll talk more in the morning." said Ilya kissing his forehead before going up to bed.  
  
Cho woke up the next morning and went down stairs to see Sirius asleep on heir couch.  
  
she rolled her eyes and flooed to Diagon alley.  
  
she walked to the ice cream parlour and saw wanona already waiting with a peanut brittle sundae in front of her.  
  
"hey wanona." smiled Cho sitting down.  
  
"what's wrong?" asked wanona her spoon stopping in mid air.  
  
"my dad is staying at my house." said Cho.  
  
"what? but that's dangerous. your mum works for the ministry he could easily get caught if he goes out." said wanona putting her spoon back in her bowl.  
  
"i know. i met him last night,i admit i see the resemblance but still he shouldn't be here." said Cho.  
  
"what you going to do?" asked wanona.  
  
"i don't know. it's mum's decision i know but i have to some how convince her." sighed Cho.  
  
"what if he leaves again? wouldn't that show your mother how he doesn't like her?" asked Wanona.  
  
"i couldn't do that. mum has spent her whole life trying to find him again. i couldn't dot hat to her." said Cho feeling guilty.  
  
"i suppose but it's for her best interests isn't it?" asked Wanona.  
  
"i suppose." sighed Cho.  
  
Gabriel and Gabrielle arrived through the opening and sat down at the table. Gabriel sat down beside Cho and gaveher a kiss.  
  
"something wrong you two?" asked Gabrielle sensing something was wrng.  
  
"no nothing." smiled Wanona picking up her spoon and continueing to eat.  
  
Cho sighed at having to be in denial.  
  
Ilya woke to the sound of a mixer downstairs and went down to see Sirius making panckaes.  
  
"Sirius." said Ilya.  
  
"oh sorry if i woke you Ilya." smiled Sirius putting some batter in a pan.  
  
"it's OK. but try to keep it down next time." smiled Ilya getting herself a drink of water.  
  
Sirius couldn't help his eyes stray from the pan.  
  
Ilya was dressed in a short dressing gown that covered up her small pajama set.her dark brown hair, though tangled, was put up in a bun leaving her neck bare. her long legs were bare and yet tanned, like Sirius remembered and her almond shaped eyes looked beautiful.  
  
"er Sirius." said Ilya in an amused voice.  
  
"what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"you might want to keep your eyes on the pan." said Ilya with an amused smile playing on her lips.  
  
Sirius snapped out his daze to see a burnt pancake in the pan.  
  
"oh shit." cursed Sirius moving the pancake onto a plate.  
  
Ilya put down her cup down and took the plate to the bin.  
  
she tiped the pancake into the bin and put the plate back on the work surface.  
  
"want some help?" asked iya kindly.  
  
"na it's OK. you go and put your feet up." smiled Sirius, pouring some more batter into the pan.  
  
Ilya sat at the breakfast bar and watched as sirus shapped and flipped a perfect pancake.  
  
he put it on a plate and passed it to Ilya on the beakfast bar, before putting sme more batter in the pan..  
  
"hm this tastes gorgeous." smiled Ilya.  
  
"but not as gorgeous as you." smiled Sirius.  
  
Ilya blushed but continued to eat.  
  
later...  
  
Ilya sat watching T.V in the lounge while Sirius rumaged through Cho's baby book.  
  
"she was so cute, i can't believe i missed all this." sighed Sirius looking at Cho crawling around in the picture.  
  
"don't feel so guilty Sirius, it wasn't your fault. i wanted to tell you i was just tooo afriad." said Ilya muting the TV.  
  
"i can undersand why." sighed Sirius.  
  
Ilya moved closer to where Sirius was sat and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"she so cute at that age. i remember i had lock all drawer and cupboards bcause she was so curious." smiled Ilya..  
  
"i bet its surprising what a kid so small can get up to." sighed Sirius.  
  
"yes well i wished you were there." said Ilya.  
  
Sirius looked at her and smiled.  
  
"so was Cho good as a child?" asked Sirius closing the book.  
  
"she was OK. she always had lots of friends and did well in school. but she always asked why she didn't have a dad." said Ilya.  
  
"i'm never going to leave the two of you again Ilya." said Sirius putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Sirius, don't make promises you know you can never keep. i just want you to be here for the both of us." said Ilya leaning her head on his soulder.  
  
"you know i always will be Ilya." said Sirius, kissing her cheek.  
  
Cho stood in Madam Malkain's looking through new robes with Gabrielle and Wanoan.  
  
she needed to talk to her father about why he hadn't asked her mother about when the slept together.  
  
it didn't make any sense to her.  
  
she walked back to the leaky cauldron and flooed home to try and get some sense out of the situation.  
  
she arrived to see her mother and newly found father sat on the sofa watching a muted TV.  
  
"oh Cho, i thought yo were going to meet your friends." said Ilya, as Sirius moved his arm from around Ilya's shulders  
  
"i wanted to talk to Sirius." said Cho looking at her father.  
  
"well i was just going to owl the ministry. i'll kleave the two of you to talk." said Ilya getting up and walking up stairs.  
  
Cho sat down beside Sirius, as he turned off the TV.  
  
"so what did you want to talk to me about Cho?" asked Sirius looking at his daughter.  
  
"i wanted to ask why you left my mother, the morning after you two slept together." said Cho getting straight to the point.  
  
"well, that's a question i kept asking myself all the time i was still in hogwarts and she had gone." said Sirius with a sigh.  
  
"so why did you?" asked Cho.  
  
"well i felt i had treated your mother unfairly. she was just one of those girls who was a friend of my friend james' girlfriend lily. lily tried to set us up on many occasions, but i just thought Ilya was too innocent to get mixed up in me." sighed Sirius.  
  
"so how did you get involved?" asked Cho.  
  
"well eventually Ilya took matters into her own hands and cornered me in the great hall, before a ball and askedme out. since it was in front of so many people including my friends i was inclined to say yes. which i did and it kind of went on from then." explained Sirius getting up and picking up the breakfast plates from the coffee tables in front of the sofa.  
  
"so did you really love her?" asked Cho watching her father with her eyes.  
  
Sirius hesitated before walking into the kitchen as he tried to think of an answer.  
  
"well?" asked Cho getting up and sitting at the breakfast bar.  
  
"at the beginning i have to say no i didn't. Ilya was kinda like a sister to me in the beginning and i just classed her as that, untill lily and james got involved." sighed Sirius putting the plates in the dishwasher.  
  
"what do you mean?" asked Cho eagerly.  
  
"they sent me up to the astronomy tower one night, during the full moon, when i was supposed to be a look out for Remus when he was in his werewolf. at about midnight i went up to find Ilya sat in an empty window frame looking out over the grounds. turned out i'd been set up. by my so called best friend." sighed Sirius leaning on the breakfast bar, with his elbows holding up his head.  
  
"so what happened then?" asked Cho.  
  
"well we talked and then Ilya made the first move. she cornered me again and kissed me.  
  
i was caught off guard but i'm not saying i didn't like a girl being in control at the time." said Sirius.  
  
"whoa mum." thought Cho.  
  
Sirius seemed to read her mind because he said  
  
"your mum always got what she wanted, by any means necessary."  
  
"so what happened at the ball?" asked Cho.  
  
"well i can remember exactly what your mother wore. it was a long purple dress that stopped at knee and it was strapless which made you feel atrached to her like a magnet. Ilya got attention from all guys from all houses from all years in that dress. but she brushed them all aside for me." said Sirius being able to picture Ilya in the dress.  
  
"did you do it then?" asked Cho.  
  
Sirius looked shocked at the suggestion.  
  
"what are you nuts? McGonagall never allowed that sort of thing. she prowled around the dorms every night making sure everyone was in the right bed.and if not, straight off detentin for a month." said Sirius.  
  
"well i'm a ravenclaw so i don't really know professor McGonagall aprt from for Transfiguartion." explained Cho.  
  
"yeah well be glad you don't." said sirus.  
  
"so when did you...?" asked Cho gesturing for Sirius to get straight to that particual night.  
  
"that night, was the most beautiful night ofmy life. " grinned Sirius, "i never stopped thinking about it since she left hogwarts."  
  
"just tell me how you got it." said Cho.  
  
"it was during the easter holidays, we'd all gone to the club near Remus' house. Ilya lived near Remus at the time with her parents so it was easy for us to meet up. well i saw Jamesy and lily and Remus with his girlfriend at the time Mel and felt left out. they had slept with their girlfriends at some point or another.  
  
so i decided to sleep with Ilya. it was obvious it was what she wanted, the way she looked and wlaked when shewas around me. so she asked if i wanted to go back to her house. i immediately said yes, not thinking of any of the consequences. now i wish i had." said Sirius recalling that night.  
  
"did you ever think it possible for mum to get pregnant?" asked Cho.  
  
"i knew she could get pregnant but i used protection. i just wish she had told me she was pregnant before she left." said Sirius regretfully.  
  
"where exactly did she say she was going?" asked Cho curiously.  
  
"she told us all a week later she was moving to another school in America. i was sad to see her go and so were the others. i only wish she had told me the truth." said Sirius.  
  
"so did you love her then?" asked Cho.  
  
Sirius smiled glaze eyed.  
  
"yeah i did. and i still do." admitted Sirius.  
  
Ilya was glad that Sirius and Cho were getting along, it was what she had always wanted.  
  
she smiled to herself as she got dressed and opened the window for the daily prophet delievery owland paid the owl before taking the papaer.  
  
on the front page was a picture of Sirius hidden behind the tree in the three broomsticks.  
  
"Sirius!" yelled Ilya as she ran back down stairs.  
  
Cho heard her mother yell and looked quizzicaly at Sirius who seemed equally confused.  
  
Ilya appeared with the daily prophet in her hand and looked very worried.  
  
"what is it Ilya?" asked Sirius.  
  
Ilya thrust the paper into his hands.  
  
"uh oh." muttered Sirius as he read the front page.  
  
"exactly. what were we thinking meeting in a public place where any one could have seen you." exclaimed Ilya as she began to hyperventilate.  
  
"calm down Ilya.Cho get your mother some water." said Sirius pulling Ilya down into a stool.  
  
Cho pushed a glass of water into her mother's hands.  
  
Ilya sipped the water and felt herself being able to breath calmly.  
  
"It's OK Ilya, i knew coming here wasn't a good idea. I'll apparate to the order's head quarters." said Sirius getting up.  
  
"no Sirius don't go." croaked Ilya.  
  
"it's really for the best. I'll contact you through Remus sometime i promise." said Sirius kissing Ilya's forehead before a 'pop' announced he'd left.  
  
Ilya began to cry and Cho comforted her mother awkwardly.  
  
she needed to find out where her father had gone and convince him to come back.  
  
"mum where's the phone number for Remus Lupin?" asked Cho hnading her mum a box of tissues.  
  
"in my black book on my desk." said Ilya dabbing er eyes.  
  
Cho got the book and dialled it.  
  
"hello?" asked Remus, he was sitting in the kitchen of the order of the phoenix HQ where Sirius had just appeared.  
  
"um mr Lupin, this is Cho chang and i was wondering if i could speak to my father?" asked Cho a swell of pride running through her as she said 'father'.  
  
"um i don't know about that Cho. he seems very distressed. i'll owl you later with any information you wish to know." said Remus hoping Cho would be curious enough to decode his message.  
  
Cho could tell Remus was speaking in code, but unfortunately she didn't know what that code was.  
  
"ok mr Lupin thanks anyway." said Cho.  
  
she put down the phone and looked at her mother who was still sobbing. 


	7. the code, reconcilation and freedom

"Mum, is there some code you or the marauders used to use when you were young?" asked Cho sitting down beside her mother.  
  
"Um yeah I think so. It was all part of being in relations with the marauders. The code was so only the sender and the receiver understood the message. Sirius gave me the code while we were dating at first, since he didn't really want James or Lily to know we were dating." Said Ilya dabbing her eyes lightly.  
  
"You still have that code? I have a feeling Mr Lupin was trying to tell me something," said Cho.  
  
"Um I think so. It's in my school trunk in my room," said Ilya.  
  
Cho watched her mother levitate her trunk down the stairs and it thudded as it landed in the floor in front of the sofa.  
  
Ilya opened it and Cho saw lots of old books and robes.  
  
Ilya rummaged around until she found a red leather book covered in stickers and in the top corner was a crest made up of a black dog, wolf, deer and a mouse all running in a circle  
  
"What's this mum?" asked Cho curiously.  
  
"Well when I was friends with Lily Evans she kind of got me involved in marauder business. She made me keep records like how many pranks a marauder managed to do a day and how many detentions were had all year.  
  
When I dated Sirius I got more involved and began to put together a crest for them, it was simple at first but James charmed the animals to move." said Ilya opening the book.  
  
On the inside cover was good luck messages from each marauder and each friend Ilya had had. There were even a few Slytherin names.  
  
"I loved being part of the group so much. So I made up this book, which I put photos and things to do with Sirius and records as well as me. Sirius never knew, but he signed this book thinking it was just a record book." smiled Ilya slowly turning the parchment pages.  
  
"So where's the code?" asked Cho.  
  
"In the back with all the notes Sirius ever sent me. I even have the last one he sent me before I left Hogwarts." said Ilya turning to the back.  
  
She passed the book to Cho and Cho looked over the parchment stuck into the page covered with words and definitions.  
  
"Here's the present Sirius gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I forgot I still had this." said Ilya pulling out a silver chain with a star shaped pendant studded with diamonds and hollow in the middle.  
  
"It's beautiful. Why the star?" asked Cho taking the necklace from her mother to look at it.  
  
Ilya giggled as she thought of it.  
  
"I suppose Sirius told you of the night James and Lily pushed him up to the astronomy tower. We were looking at the stars that night when Sirius said I should be up there because I'm just as beautiful as a star.  
  
The nickname kind of stuck after that and if you look on the front of the book where the crest is, you'll see a small twinkling star in the dog's eye. It's meant to be me." smiled Ilya.  
  
Cho looked back down at the code and saw the code words Remus had used.  
  
"So what do you think Remus said?" asked Ilya putting the silver necklace around her neck.  
  
Cho recalled what Remus had said and soon under stood what he meant.  
  
"Um I don't know about that Cho. He seems very distressed. I'll owl you later with any information you wish to know." whispered Cho to herself.  
  
She grabbed some parchment and rearranged the statement and used the code to make sense of it.  
  
"He said that Sirius didn't want to speak to me but I should call back later," said Cho.  
  
"So what exactly are you doing calling Remus anyway?" asked Ilya suspiciously.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to him that's all," said Cho.  
  
"Uhm. I'm sure. Either way I think you should leave it for now. I'm sure Sirius will be back soon." said Ilya putting her hand on the star pendant and stroking it absentmindedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm just going to call Gabrielle. She should be back from Diagon alley by now," said Cho grabbing Ilya's black phone book and the red leather bound book as she ran up to her room.  
  
She closed the door to her room behind her and dialled the order's number.  
  
"Hello?" asked Remus.  
  
"Mr Lupin it's Cho, you wanted me to call back what's wrong?" asked Cho sitting down.  
  
Remus looked up to where Sirius was writing a letter to Ilya before replying.  
  
"You need to talk to Sirius. Ever since he got here all he's done is convince me to give stuff to Ilya," said Remus.  
  
"I know but he doesn't want to come back after he saw the daily prophet," sighed Cho.  
  
"I know but you need to talk to him Cho. He seriously can't stop stressing about Ilya," said Remus.  
  
"Give me the address and I'll be right over in fifteen minutes." Said Cho brushing her hair.  
  
Remus looked back at Sirius before giving the address to Cho.  
  
"I'll be right over." smiled Cho before she hung up.  
  
Cho stood out side the address Remus had told him and knocked on the door.  
  
Remus soon answered looking relieved she was here.  
  
"He's in the lounge. I'll go and make some drinks," said Remus showing Cho the lounge before he left her alone with Sirius.  
  
"Um dad, I think you and me need to talk," said Cho clutching the red book to her chest.  
  
"Cho? When did you get here?" asked Sirius getting up from his chair.  
  
"Sirius, mum is very upset that you left." said Cho as she sat on the chair arm of the sofa next to the chair Sirius sat in.  
  
"I know but this is best for the two of us." assured Sirius.  
  
"Do you remember this?" asked Cho passing Sirius the red book of Ilya's.  
  
Sirius rubbed his thumb over the black dog and smiled at the twinkling star in its eye.  
  
"Yeah I remember this." whispered Sirius as he opened the book and looked over all the messages.  
  
"My mum has kept this ever since she left Hogwarts, she obviously still loves you despite what people think." said Cho.  
  
"And I love her too. I just don't want her to be caught up in my trial," said Sirius fingering a picture of him and Ilya after a Quidditch match.  
  
"If you love her too then why not make the effort to go out with her? Unless you are too afraid." said Cho.  
  
Sirius sighed as he closed the book and passed it back.  
  
"Can you go now Cho? I need sometime alone," said Sirius looking down at the floor.  
  
"OK but I'll be back," said Cho getting up from the chair arm and leaving the room.  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Remus.  
  
"He's thinking, I'm sure any second he'll come back home," said Cho walking to the fireplace.  
  
"Thanks a lot Cho." smiled Remus before she flooed away.  
  
Ilya sat back in her bedroom staring at the ceiling.  
  
She really missed Sirius; she just hoped he wouldn't forget her.  
  
She changed for an early night and listened as Cho came up the stairs to bedroom.  
  
She lay back in bed and read through some reports.  
  
Cho changed for bed and sat in her bed reading through the book her mother has written.  
  
Ilya and Sirius had been such a cute couple when they were younger, now they still seemed a good couple.  
  
Cho looked at the marauder group picture and saw the carefree sides of Sirius and Ilya.  
  
It was amazing how they had grown.  
  
Cho soon fell asleep over the book, dreams filing her head of her parent's times at Hogwarts.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ilya woke up to see Sirius sat next to her looking at her lovingly and kissing her lips.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here?" whispered Ilya.  
  
"I needed to see you Ilya," murmured Sirius kissing her neck.  
  
Sirius pulled her face to his and kissed her forehead. He spotted the star pendant on Ilya's chest and kissed the bare skin inside the hollow star.  
  
"Please don't Sirius." whispered Ilya as his lips traced the neckline of her nightdress.  
  
"I need you ilya," murmured Sirius against her skin.  
  
"Don't Sirius this isn't fair." whispered Ilya as his lips tickled a weak spot under her collarbone.  
  
"It is Ilya. I'm never going to leave you again," said Sirius siting behind her and kissing the nape of her neck.  
  
"Sirius we went through this before you know you can't promise th..um." murmured Ilya.  
  
Cho woke to hear Sirius and her mother talking.  
  
She could hear murmuring but could tell that there was more going on that talking.  
  
She picked up the book and looked through it for pictures of Sirius and Ilya. There was one that caught her eye; it looked like the night when Ilya and Sirius had gone on their public date.  
  
She smiled to herself as she got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo neck sweater.  
  
She then went down stairs still carrying the book, passing her mother's room, to get ready for when the twins and Wanona came over.  
  
She needed to tell her friends about all the good times her mother and father had shared when they were young.  
  
Cho ate a bowl of cereal while she waited and turned on the stereo to drown out the intimate noises from upstairs.  
  
The flames in the fireplace grew larger as Wanona and Gabrielle appeared in the grate.  
  
"Hey Cho." said Wanona sitting down on the sofa beside her.  
  
"What's that noise?" asked Gabrielle referring to the noises from up stairs.  
  
"Just my parents. Anyway I've got something to show you that my mum showed me yesterday," said Cho picking up the book she'd left on the coffee table.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gabrielle sitting on the other side of Cho.  
  
"It's a book of stuff that the marauders did while mum was at school." said Cho opening it at the pictures.  
  
"Whoa your mum and dad looked like they really liked each other," said Wanona.  
  
"They were and I have a feeling they still are." smiled Cho.  
  
"So what's wrong?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Well with Sirius being chased by the Aurors and Dementors there isn't anyway they can stay together," sighed Cho.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Sirius will be found innocent soon." assured Gabrielle as she and Wanona hugged Cho.  
  
"Thanks girls. Where's Gabriel anyway?" asked Cho.  
  
"He said he was coming. " shrugged Gabrielle.  
  
The flames grew in the fireplace and Gabriel appeared in the grate with a newspaper in his hand and a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Cho sorry I'm late. I was doing something and got a bit carried away," said Gabriel coming towards Cho and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
He sat on the arm next to Gabrielle and two talked amongst them while wanona and Cho continued to look through the book.  
  
Then Gabriel stood up in front of the sofa and Cho wondered what he was going to do or say.  
  
"Cho I have something to tell you," said Gabriel.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cho.  
  
"Well last night I talked to my dad who's a lawyer in the wizarding world and well I think you should read this copy of the daily prophet," said Gabriel offering it to her.  
  
Cho took it and read the front page her eyes wide.  
  
" Your dad cleared Sirius' charges? But how?" asked Cho.  
  
"Let me see that." said wanona taking the paper from Cho.  
  
"He managed to find some evidence that showed that Sirius couldn't possibly have blown up the street that day as it wasn't recorded in the ministry as the ministry records every piece of magical activity in the country." explained Gabriel.  
  
"So did you find out who did?" asked Cho.  
  
" Well at the exact time Sirius was supposed to have blown up the street and killed those muggles the name who did use magic is Peter Pettigrew who received a medal for supposedly catching Sirius. He is now being found and put in Azcaban," said Gabriel.  
  
"But why did you do this?" asked Cho.  
  
"Because I knew how much you wanted a proper family and it seems that now you've found Sirius and he's cleared that you will have." smiled Gabriel.  
  
"Oh thank you Gabriel," said Cho getting up and hugging her thanks.  
  
"I can't believe your father did this," said Wanona still looking through the article in disbelief.  
  
"It wasn't so hard. Me and Gabrielle helped as well," said Gabriel.  
  
"I owe you two so much," said Cho hugging Gabrielle.  
  
"It was nothing. But I'm sure you mother will be happy when she finds out." smiled Gabrielle. 


	8. freedom and godsons

"Ilya I have to tell you something." said Sirius nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Yes Sirius?" asked Ilya looking at him.  
  
Then an owl sat on the windowsill and threw a copy of the daily prophet at Ilya.  
  
Sirius threw the bird a few sickles before the bird flew away and Sirius looked at Ilya.  
  
"Yesterday I got an owl from the ministry and it said I am freed of all charges from the incident with killing those smuggles." said Sirius.  
  
"You are but how?" asked Ilya sitting up.  
  
"Apparently a lawyer by the name of Alexander Sydney called the court and asked for a meeting with the jury from my trial he then explained certain facts that helped win my case." said Sirius.  
  
"So your free?" asked Ilya.  
  
"That's right Star I'm a free man at last." smiled Sirius kissing her.  
  
"Oh Sirius I'm so glad." whispered Ilya hugging him.  
  
"And I promise that I will never leave you and Cho ever again." said Sirius.  
  
"I know you won't Sirius." smiled Ilya.  
  
A year later....  
  
Sirius sat in the three broomsticks waiting fro Harry to come. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry had promised to meet him with out Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry walked in and took the scarf off from around his face as he approached Sirius' table.  
  
Madam Rosmerta approached the table as Harry sat down and Sirius ordered two butter beers.  
  
"So what's up Sirius? Your letter sounded urgent." said Harry.  
  
"Well Harry I've been seeing a certain woman for a while and I had gone out with her in Hogwarts before she left and now I thought you should know I'm going to ask her to marry me." said Sirius restlessly.  
  
"You're going to get engaged? Congratulations." smiled Harry.  
  
Madam Rosmerta smiled as she put the two cups of butter beer on the table.  
  
"Thing is Harry there is one aspect I forgot to tell you." said Sirius. "What's that?" asked Harry.  
  
"See I had a daughter with my future fiancée who I only discovered last year. So in a way you'll have a sister," said Sirius.  
  
"Great. Now whose the lucky woman?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ilya Chang." said Sirius.  
  
Harry spit out his mouth full of butter beer.  
  
"Chang as in Cho Chang?" asked Harry.  
  
"You know Cho?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes I know her. So you're marrying her mum?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes and I hope your happy for me Harry. I want us both to benefit from this," said Sirius.  
  
"Of course I am. Have you got a ring yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"No Cho's getting it for me. But you'll see it when I introduce Ilya to you at Easter." said Sirius.  
  
"Great. I've got to go and meet Hermione and Ron up at the quill shop. Bye Sirius." said Harry hurriedly getting to his feet and rushing out the pub.  
  
Sirius sighed. He could tell his god son wasn't as happy as he was but he just hoped he'd deal with it. 


	9. the proposal

A few weeks later...  
  
Ilya stood in front of the mirror in the lounge, she had a feeling tonight was the night Sirius would ask her to marry him.  
  
Cho was sat comfortably on the sofa watching a movie on the TV with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.  
  
"How do look Cho?" asked Ilya turning around to face her daughter.  
  
She was dressed in a short white dress that complimented her skin tone and a pair of sandals. Her hair was curled and tied to show of the curls yet kept them in place.  
  
"You look beautiful mother. Sirius' jaw will drop." smiled Cho.  
  
There was a pop from the kitchen and Sirius walked in dressed in an expensive suit.  
  
"Star you look.... just like a star." whisper Sirius as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Told you mum." smiled Cho.  
  
"I guess you were right. Shall we go Sirius?" asked Ilya putting her hand under his chin and lifting his jaw back into place.  
  
"Um yeah right. Actually why don't you go collect the rest of your things and then I'll be fully ready." said Sirius.  
  
"I suppose I could do with a wrap," sighed Ilya.  
  
"Of course, it's very cold out," said Sirius.  
  
Ilya left to fetch a silk wrap from her room.  
  
"So have you got it?" asked Sirius in a low voice. Cho took out the ring box she had been hiding behind the bowl of popcorn and gave it to him.  
  
"Are you sure she'll like it?" asked Sirius questioningly.  
  
"Of course I know what my mum likes." said Cho.  
  
"Thanks Cho." smiled Sirius.  
  
"Come on Sirius let's go now," said Ilya reappearing down the steps.  
  
"Bye Cho." said Sirius hiding the box in his pocket.  
  
"Bye you two have a good time." smiled Cho looking back at the TV.  
  
"Don't stay up too late Cho." said Ilya as she and Sirius got ready to apparate. "I won't bye," said Cho.  
  
Ilya and Sirius appeared in a bare field in he middle of a paddock where a blanket and meal were spread out under the stars.  
  
"This is so romantic Sirius," whispered Ilya as the two sat down o the blanket.  
  
"Isn't it?" asked Sirius as Ilya took off her shoes and lay back on the blanket looking up at the stairs.  
  
"I really love you Ilya." said Sirius as he poured her a glass of wine and passed it to her.  
  
"I know you do Sirius and I love you." smiled Ilya taking the wine and kissing his lips lightly.  
  
Sirius felt the box seem to throb in his pocket and gulped down his wine to steady his nerves.  
  
"You OK Sirius? You seem nervous," said Ilya sipping her wine lightly.  
  
"Um Ilya I have something I want to ask you." said Sirius taking the box out his pocket.  
  
"Sure what is it?" asked Ilya putting her wine down and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Ilya will you marry me?" asked Sirius opening the box and offering it to her.  
  
"Marry you? Oh Sirius of course I will." sighed Ilya as Sirius put the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you Ilya. And I promise that I will love you for the rest of your life." smiled Sirius.  
  
Ilya kissed him and looked at the ring.  
  
"It's so beautiful," said Ilya in awe.  
  
"Only as beautiful as you star." whispered Sirius.  
  
Back at home...  
  
Cho heard a sound in the grate and saw Gabriel come in with a box of chocolates and a rose.  
  
"Well Gabriel what a surprise." smiled Cho putting her popcorn to one side.  
  
"I thought that since your parents were out you'd want to hang out with your boyfriend," said Gabriel walking towards her.  
  
"Oh Gabriel that's so thoughtful." said Cho getting up and taking the chocolates and rose from him.  
  
Gabriel hugged her and the two sat down.  
  
Gabriel put his arm around her and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"You know you are so beautiful Cho," whispered Gabriel moving a piece of ebony hair behind her ear.  
  
"I've been told that a lot." smiled Cho looking at him shyly.  
  
"Well it's true." assured Gabriel kissing her cheek.  
  
"Flatter." grinned Cho.  
  
Gabriel kissed her lips lightly and felt her kiss him back.  
  
"Um Ilya I have something else to tell you too." said Sirius remembering Ilya didn't know he was Harry's godfather.  
  
"Yes Sirius?" asked Ilya still admiring her ring.  
  
"Um I forgot to mention something important." said Sirius.  
  
"Yes..." asked Ilya.  
  
"I kind of have a godson I need to take care of," said Sirius.  
  
"So I'll be a godmother?" asked Ilya.  
  
"Exactly." smiled Sirius.  
  
"I'm sure Cho will be happy to have a sibling. Who is he?" asked Ilya.  
  
"He's Harry Potter. James wanted me to take care of him if anything happened to him or Lily." said Sirius.  
  
"Harry Potter? Does he know about us?" asked Ilya.  
  
"Um yes. But I promised you'd meet him at Easter." said Sirius.  
  
"I can't wait." smiled Ilya.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Cho leaned against Gabriel's shoulder when Ilya and Sirius arrived home.  
  
"Well, well looks like you've two had a cosy night." smiled Sirius.  
  
"Miss Chang, Mr Black me and Cho were just...." explained Gabriel.  
  
"Mum, Sirius, Gabriel was just leaving." said Cho as Gabriel got out of his seat and kissed her.  
  
"Bye Mr Black and Miss Chang. I'll see you Cho," said Gabriel as he walked to the fireplace.  
  
"Bye Gabriel." said Ilya before he flooed home.  
  
"So how did your night go?" asked Cho looking between her parents.  
  
"Me and Sirius are engaged." smiled Ilya flashing her ring at her daughter.  
  
"Congratulations." smiled Cho hugging her mother and father.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" asked Ilya.  
  
Cho looked at her mother coyly and nodded.  
  
"I couldn't keep it from her Ilya. I really needed her help." shrugged Sirius.  
  
"And you picked out the ring?" Ilya asked her daughter.  
  
"Yeah. But I know what you like mum. I've been around you longer," said Cho.  
  
"Well at least you two are happy with this." smiled Ilya hugging her daughter and fiancée to her. 


	10. the Godson reaction and the end

Easter...  
  
Ilya bustled around the room making sure everything looked fine.  
  
Sirius had gone to the train station to get Cho and Harry and they'd be back any second.  
  
She heard the door open and looked quickly in the mirror.  
  
"Ilya we're back." called Sirius closing the front door.  
  
Ilya appeared and Cho hugged her mother.  
  
"Ilya this is my Godson Harry Potter." said Sirius pushing Harry towards his fiancée.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry." smiled Ilya.  
  
"And you. " said Harry politely but Ilya could tell he was a bit freaked out.  
  
"Cho will you show Harry his room and help him take his trunk upstairs?" asked Ilya.  
  
"Sure mum. This way Harry." said Cho levitating both their trunks before leading him upstairs.  
  
"Is he OK?" asked Ilya watching Harry follow Cho's lead.  
  
"He's just been through a lot with losing his parents Ilya. He'll get over it." Assured Sirius as they sat down on the sofa.  
  
"I just want to be a good guardian to him Sirius. He deserves to be happy and have a real family that love him," said Ilya leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"It will be fine Ilya. We can give him all the support he needs and more," said Sirius.  
  
"I hope so," sighed Ilya as Sirius kissed her forehead.  
  
Cho watched Harry from the doorway as he unpacked his trunk and could tell he wasn't happy about Ilya and Sirius.  
  
"So Harry, what do you think of Sirius and Ilya's engagement?" asked Cho.  
  
"I'm happy for hem I guess. " shrugged Harry.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Cho.  
  
"Nope. I'm just a little tired can you please leave?" asked Harry sitting on the bed.  
  
"Sure." said Cho.  
  
She shut the door behind her and sighed.  
  
July 20h...  
  
Ilya sat in the bridal room in the church with Cho making sure her hair was in place.  
  
"I'm so nervous Cho," gasped Ilya as her friend Kale tightened the corset and bodice of her dress.  
  
"It will be fine mum. Just relax." assured Cho putting on her make up behind hr mother.  
  
"She's right Ilya just relax," said kale.  
  
"I suppose your right," said Ilya getting up after kale had finished.  
  
"Yes I am now I'm going to sort out Gerain," said Cho leaving the room to sort out the bridesmaid even though she was the maid of honour.  
  
There was a knock on the closed door and Orion Chang walked in dressed in his best suit.  
  
"Hello papa." smiled Ilya.  
  
"Can you leave us alone for a second Kale?" asked Orion walking towards his daughter.  
  
"Of course uncle. I'll be waiting with Cho and the others Ilya," said Kale before leaving the room.  
  
"Is something wrong papa?" asked Ilya.  
  
"No my little peach blossom. I just want to say how proud your mother and I are of you," said Orion.  
  
"Thank you papa. Is Jarn, Romy and Remus here yet?" asked Ilya, nervously.  
  
"Yes they are Ilya. The priest want you to come with me now," said Orion offering his daughter his arm.  
  
Ilya smiled at her father and took his arm as they made their way out the room.  
  
Sirius stood at the alter alone, the music began and everyone stood up.  
  
Sirius saw Harry and Cho come forward first, as they were maid of honour and best man or boy in this case.  
  
Behind them was his best Friend remaining from the marauders, Remus, and Ilya's sister Gerain.  
  
Then was Ilya's brother Romy and cousin Kale.  
  
He then spotted Ilya at the back of the line with her Father. She looked so beautiful in the tradition Kimono that her mother had insisted her wear.  
  
Sirius spotted her eyes looking at him and caught her gaze.  
  
Harry stood at the left side of him and Sirius felt like James and Lily were there watching over the wedding.  
  
Orion kissed Ilya's cheek as Sirius took her hand and sat next to her mother.  
  
Ilya kissed Sirius' cheek as she walked up the steps to the altar.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Sirius Black and Ilya Orla Chang in holy matrimony. Before we continue does anyone have any objections?" asked the priest looking around the audience.  
  
There was silence as the priest waited for someone call out.  
  
"Can I have the rings please?" asked the priest after a moment's silence.  
  
Harry passed the rings to her and stood aside from Sirius and Ilya to watch the vows.  
  
Cho took the flowers in her mother's hands and stood with her aunts to watch.  
  
"Sirius repeats after me I, Sirius Alec Black, do take you Ilya Orla Chang as my lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do us part." said the Priest passing Ilya's band to Sirius.  
  
Sirius took the ring and said "i, Sirius Alec Black, do take you Ilya Orla Chang as my lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, until death do us part." as he placed the ring on Ilya's finger.  
  
"Ilya repeat after me I Ilya Orla Chang, do take you Sirius Alec Black as my lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do us part." said the priest giving Sirius' wedding band to Ilya.  
  
"I Ilya Orla Chang, do take you Sirius Alec Chang as my lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do us part." sad Ilya taking the wedding band and putting it on Sirius' finger.  
  
"By the powers vested in me by god and the 54th Baptist church of Surrey I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Sirius Alec Black. You may now kiss the bride," said the officer taking Ilya and Sirius' hands and allowing them to take their partners hands from her.  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
